UPnP provides universal connectivity and plug-and-play functionality in home and office networks. The UPnP architecture supports zero-configuration networking and automatic discovery of services. A device can dynamically join a network, obtain an internet protocol (IP) address, announce its name, convey its capabilities upon request, and learn about the presence and capabilities of other devices. Because UPnP was designed to operate in small networks with trusted devices and users, authentication and authorization of devices were not important. However, as the number of users, contents and services proliferates, secured access and user/content management can become issues. For example, not all content should be shared with every user connected to the network when sensitive data such as personalized libraries are present. Additionally, the conventional organization of UPnP media content is not well suited for servicing multiple users with different access rights and service levels.
Conventional solutions to the authentication and authorization issue involve modification and installation of additional software on the client side. These may not be feasible with existing client devices, especially those with limited input controls such as TV remote controls. Conventional authentication schemes may also be too sophisticated for a home network requiring only low security level.
These figures are provided to assist in describing embodiments of the disclosure, and are not intended to be exclusive or limiting. In the figures, like reference numerals designate like elements.